Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter apparatus and a solar energy grid-connected power generation system, and especially relates to an inverter apparatus obtaining two kinds of voltages and a solar energy grid-connected power generation system obtaining two kinds of voltages.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of an embodiment of the related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system. A related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system 50 is applied to a first power grid L1 and a second power grid L2. The related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system 50 comprises a solar panel apparatus 40, a direct current to direct current converter 20, a first output point P3, a second output point P4, a first capacitor C1, a second capacitor C2, a first switch Q1, a second switch Q2, a third switch Q3, a fourth switch Q4, a first inductor 108, a second inductor 110, a third capacitor C3, a fourth capacitor C4, a first relay switch R1 and a second relay switch R2.
The operation of the first switch Q1, the second switch Q2, the third switch Q3 and the fourth switch Q4 is a full bridge inverter. The first switch Q1 and the fourth switch Q4 turns on or turns off together. The second switch Q2 and the third switch Q3 turns on or turns off together. The disadvantage of the related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system 50 is that the related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system 50 can output only one kind of voltage. Therefore, if a country has two kinds of voltages, the related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system 50 can output only one kind of voltage.
Taking Japan for example, Japan has two kinds of voltages, 101 volts and 202 volts. If the related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system 50 is used in Japan, in the grid-connected status or the stand alone mode, the related art solar energy grid-connected power generation system 50 can output only one kind of voltage. As shown in FIG. 1, if the first power grid L1 is 101 volts and the second power grid L2 is 101 volts, the voltage difference between the first output point P3 and the second output point P4 is 202 volts. If the voltage requirement of a household appliance connected to the first output point P3 and the second output point P4 is 101 volts, an extra transformer has to be arranged, or the household appliance requiring 101 volts cannot be used.